


All He Wants For Christmas

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, F/M, Office Party, Oral Sex, Porn, Romance, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes advantage of the Daily Planet Christmas Party to show Lois how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by bop_radar.

By four o'clock nearly everyone has stopped working. The atmosphere changes dramatically as someone plugs in an iPod and rap music blasts out of their computer. Left, right and center, reporters are taking off their ties, putting on their party hats, popping open bottles of cheap bubbly, chattering loudly, because it's Friday afternoon, Christmas is two weeks away, and this is the one day of the year they get to drink themselves into a stupor with their colleagues and not be judged for it.

It's Clark's first office Christmas party and he's already feeling out of place, because while he doesn't mind the taste of fizzy wine, he can't actually get drunk, and he knows that soon he's going to be the lone sober reporter in a sea of drunkards.

"Oh God, it's started already," Lois mutters. "I've got to finish this story tonight and listen to that racket! I'm so screwed."

Clark feels a flutter of disappointment. He'd been looking forward to Lois getting drunk, because she tends to say what's on her mind a lot more and he's dying to know what's on her mind these days. Plus, he enjoys looking after her. "Why don't you take your laptop into a quieter office, work hard for the next hour, then come and celebrate?" he suggests, accepting a paper cup full of fizz from Roxy, one of the other interns. He takes a sip and smiles encouragingly at Lois.

She glares at him. "Give me that," she snaps, snatching the cup out of his hand and downing it in one go. "That's a good idea." Standing up and lobbing the cup into the nearest wastebasket, she closes her laptop and tucks it under her arm. "Don't get drunk without me. I'll be half an hour."

Jimmy hobbles up to him. "Where'd Lois go?" he asks, setting down two more paper cups and filling them up with champagne. "She's coming back, right?" He looks both determined and worn out; he should probably still be in bed but nearly dying isn't enough to keep Jimmy away from work, Christmas or the office party.

"Yeah, she's just finishing up some work. She'll be back soon. Thanks," he says, taking the drink. "What happens now?"

"The main party is on the fifteenth floor, in the bar."

"There's a bar on the fifteenth floor?" Clark asks, surprised. Clearly he needs to explore the building a bit more.

"Sure there is! It's usually only for the big wigs up top but they let everyone else use it once a year for the Christmas party. They've got an open bar, CK, so you better keep an eye on Lois."

Clark can't help but smile at that, and he hopes Lois isn't going to be too long because after everything that's happened recently they both need to have some fun. He missed her so much while she was away and he'd assumed that when she came back they'd pick up where they left off, but instead she's been distant. He hasn't been able to figure out what's going on, even though he's spent more time thinking about it than he probably should have.

They'd nearly kissed each other at Chloe's wedding and that entire day she'd been acting like she had feelings for him. But then Lana turned up and Chloe got taken and Jimmy got hurt and Lois went away and Clark's life has been a crazy mess since then. Does Lois think he still has feelings for Lana? He hopes that's not the reason she's being weird with him because, well. It's complicated. Yes, he will always care about Lana and seeing her was difficult. But it was also, in a strange way, easier than it's ever been. Because this time he didn't find himself wanting to try and make things work. He didn't find himself wanting to kiss her and hold her and he didn't once imagine how perfect their life could be, if only. There is no If Only left when it comes to him and Lana. And the way he feels about her now is not the same as the way he feels about Lois.

When he thinks about Lana he feels nostalgic, peaceful. But when he thinks about Lois his heart speeds up. He feels warm and excited, and this is terrible of him, but he thinks about her naked all the time. Every night in bed, to be specific, and sometimes even during the day. Usually when he imagines Lois naked, he's with her and he's naked too, and they're kissing each other and ... other stuff. He used to feel guilty about how often he fantasizes about Lois, but he's made his peace with it now, mainly because he enjoys it too much to even consider stopping.

While she was away he realized how empty his life feels without her. And how she's the only person he knows who makes him forget how lonely he is. And how no one has ever made him feel as happy as Lois does. With Lana it was always so hard. He loved her so much but she wanted him to be someone else, and if he's honest with himself, they were never really right for each other. Friendships have proven difficult, because his friends either couldn't handle the secret (Pete) or the mystery surrounding him (Lex) or they changed too much because of him (Chloe). But Lois... She's just Lois, and she trusts him, and when she came by the house to tell him she was back a couple of weeks ago he realized he was in love with her.

He hugged her until she told him to let go, backing away from him with a forced smile on her face, saying, "I just wanted to check in, tell you that Jimmy's okay, but I've gotta--" She pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she retreated. "I'll see you at work on Monday." And then she hopped in her car and drove off, leaving Clark standing there, speechless with confusion and seriously considering running after her and forcibly stopping her car.

So tonight's the night. Once she's done with her work he's going to spend time with her and hopefully find out whatever it is that's bothering her.

The party upstairs is warming up nicely by the time he and Jimmy arrive. The lounge attached to the bar is enormous, full of black leather couches and low black glass tables, and there are no free seats anywhere. They've cleared a dance floor, but that's still empty, and the bar is packed with people. A large twinkling tree sits in the corner of the room, and there's lots of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Clark makes a mental note of exactly where because it might come in handy later.

By six o'clock Lois hasn't turned up and Clark has been cornered by three women who keep touching his arms. They are apparently from Advertising and one of them has a shirt on that's so low cut Clark accidentally caught sight of her bra and has had to stare at the glitter ball just behind her ever since. It's not that the women aren't nice, but he does wish Jimmy or Lois would rescue him right about now.

His heart skips a beat when she walks in, standing in the doorway, scanning the room. Her hair's up off her face, she's still in the trouser suit she's been wearing all day, and she looks tired. When they make eye contact Clark smiles at her, but Lois's smile back is sad and that's when he notices that Andrea (or is it Anita?) has her hand on his thigh. He coughs, abruptly stands up, makes his excuses and gently pushes his way out of the fort the women have constructed around him with their bodies.

He finds Lois leaning against the bar, watching the sharply dressed bartender pour rather a lot of whiskey into a glass.

"Hey," he says, slotting himself next to her and propping his elbows up on the bar, the same way she's propped hers. "Did you finish?"

"Yeah, although," she says, downing her drink in one go. "It's not my best work. Fights breaking out between animal rights activists at a PETA march isn't exactly the stuff front pages are made of. Top me up, and make this one a double," she barks at the bartender, sending her empty glass flying down the bar towards him. Impressively, he catches it, and soon she's got a drink twice the size of her first one in front of her. "Leave the bottle here. Thanks."

"I'm sure it's great." He smiles at her but she just stares straight ahead, downs her second drink, pours herself another one, and doesn't say anything else, and okay this is a lot more difficult than Clark had anticipated. She doesn't tell him to leave though, so he stays and they sip their drinks in silence.

After several unbearable minutes Clark turns to her and says quietly, "I missed you."

She looks up at him, eyes searching his face, as if she wants to believe him but doesn't quite. "Really?"

He nods. He can't take his eyes off her. She looks so pretty he has to resist the urge to touch her face. "Yeah, I-- You've been kind of-- since you got back. Is everything okay?"

She goes back to staring at her drink. "It was hard."

"Yeah, I know," Clark says, suddenly feeling terrible. "I'm sorry you were on your own up there."

"Jimmy needed me," she says.

He nods. "It's over now, Lois. Chloe's okay, Jimmy's okay. Now everything can go back to the way it was," and if he sounds too hopeful about that it's only because he is.

"Right," she says, voice flat. It's disturbing seeing Lois like this; Clark usually can't get a word in, but he can see he's got his work cut out for him tonight. He has got to cheer her up.

The dance floor has a few people on it now and Clark nods towards it. "Don't we have a dance to finish?" he says, smiling as suggestively as he can in the hope that she'll be reminded of the time they nearly kissed.

She pushes herself up from the bar into a standing position, stumbles slightly then rights herself by grabbing onto Clark's arm. "What's your game, Smallville?" she says, squinting her eyes up at him and poking him in the chest. "Why are you messing with me?"

Shocked, Clark barely knows how to respond. "What? I'm not. Lois. I'm not messing with you."

Lois shakes her head, keeps shaking it as she walks away from him towards the exit. He follows her, insisting, "There's no game, Lois. Would you please just wait for me?" Out she goes, into the corridor, heading for the elevators. "Lois, please. Talk to me."

She spins around and she's got tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you call me?" she says.

"What?" Clark asks in surprise.

"When I was in Star City."

"But I -- I did. When we got Chloe back I called you. Remember?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why didn't you call me before that? Why did it take you three weeks to pick up the phone? Why didn't you want to talk to me?"

"I--" He'd been busy, trying to find Chloe, dealing with Lana, fighting Doomsday, missing Lois. Oh God, she's right. He'd wanted to talk to her every day and he didn't even pick up a phone. The elevator pings and the doors open. Lois turns away from him and steps inside. "Wait!" he calls out, going after her, holding the elevator door open. "Lois, I wanted to talk to you, believe me. I just--"

"You had other things going on. I know. Lana--"

" _No_ ," he steps in and the doors shut behind him. She's close enough to touch now, and he doesn't try to stop himself this time. He puts a hand on her arm. "It wasn't because of Lana. I don't love Lana anymore, not like that."

The flicker of relief in her eyes propels him to continue explaining. "I'm an idiot," he tells her. "You've been on my mind pretty much constantly. I should have called you every day, and I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are an idiot," she replies.

Clark suppresses a smile. "So do you forgive me?"

She glares at him for several moments then raises her eyes to the ceiling. "I suppose so," she mutters, and Clark tugs her towards him and into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispers again, into her hair. "I love you."

He freezes, holding onto her, his eyes wide. He just-- Oh dear God, he just told her he _loves her_. It's way too soon for that! They haven't even kissed yet! What the heck was he thinking? He can't move now, because he can't possibly explain his way out of this one, so he just holds Lois close and hopes that she didn't actually hear him say it. "Do you want to go back to the party?" he says, his voice higher than normal.

"Clark, can you loosen your grip a little bit please?"

Oh great, now he's crushing her. He has serious problems. "Sorry," he says, letting her go.

Except she doesn't try to get away from him, she keeps her arms wound around his neck and she leans back so she can look at his face. And she's smiling at him. Properly smiling, for the first time since she got back from Star City. "You love me?" she asks him, looking extremely pleased.

"I, uh..." He can't exactly take it back now, because it's true and because it really does seem to have made her happy. Smiling sheepishly, he says, "Yeah. I probably shouldn't have told you that though."

She shakes her head, her smile growing more radiant by the second. Then it abruptly disappears. "Wait, you do mean as more than just a friend right?” she demands.

Clark struggles to think of the correct answer to that but clearly the look on his face is enough to appease her, because the smile is back. “Well I'm glad you told me then," she says.

Holding her feels so great he doesn't even consider letting her go, he just smiles back at her and thinks about kissing her. And really, there's probably no better time than right now, so he lets his head drift forward slowly. He watches Lois's smile fade into something more serious, and it's reminiscent of Chloe's wedding, except this time no one is going to interrupt them.

When their lips meet Clark's heart starts to race. He deepens the kiss immediately, the tips of their tongues touch, and Lois jams her body into his. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, and she tastes like whiskey and juicy fruit, and she's an even better kisser in reality than in his fantasies.

There's a loud ping as the lift doors open, and they're forced to stop kissing and turn their heads towards the entrance, both panting. Four drunken revelers stand there, grinning at them. One guy shouts, "Way to go, man!" while the rest of them whoop and holler.

"Sorry," Clark says, wincing. It seems they're still on the fifteenth floor because neither of them had bothered to press the down button. "We were just--" He trails off because the only honest way to finish that sentence would be with 'making out' and that's kind of stating the obvious.

"Going down?" one of the women asks raunchily, as they all step into the elevator, gawking at Clark and Lois, who still has her legs wrapped around his waist.

They have to get away from these people as soon as possible. "No," Lois says quickly, clearly on the same wavelength as Clark. "You guys have the elevator. We'll go back to the party. Clark, put me down."

"Oh!" Clark says, setting her on the floor somewhat reluctantly. He would have been perfectly happy to carry her wherever she wanted to go, but he supposes it might have looked a little odd to everyone else. He catches her hand instead and they exit the elevator, Clark feeling himself blush at the extremely dirty things the others are calling out after them. It's not as if he hasn't thought about doing all that stuff himself but there's a difference between imagining something in the privacy of his bedroom and having four complete strangers put all his thoughts into very loud, very public words.

Next to him, Lois's eyelids are drooping and she's got a half smile on her face that suggests she's not as uncomfortable about the drunken comments as Clark is. "You know, finding an empty office right now is not such a bad idea," she drawls, confirming his suspicion that she'd been listening to every word.

"You don't want to go back to the party?" Clark asks, not because he has any interest in doing so but because he needs to make sure Lois definitely wants to be alone with him. They walk past the entrance to the bar, Lois looking at him sidelong with a glint in her eyes that makes Clark instantly, achingly hard. "That's okay. I don't either," he says with a gulp.

Heading down the dark corridor, Lois tries every door. "Locked. Locked. Locked. _Dammit_. What is with everyone being so untrusting?"

"I guess no one wants people like us going into their office and, uh--"

"Doing the horizontal mambo?" Lois says with a playful waggle of her eyebrows.

Clark laughs and ducks his head, embarrassed, and ridiculously turned on. "How drunk are you?" he asks, changing the subject. He really shouldn't do this if Lois is very drunk. If she's a little bit drunk, okay then, but if she's very drunk then wouldn't that mean he'd be taking advantage of her? It's hard to tell with Lois - she's not slurring her words yet, but she did just flip out at him for not calling her and Lois would never do something like that unless she was at least partially hammered.

"I'm fine, Clark." Oh good. "You telling me you loved me sobered me right up. This one's locked too. Sonofa _bitch_."

"Wow, Lois. You curse a lot when you're..."

"When I'm?" She looks up at him, and he can't control himself any longer. He pushes her up against the wall and tilts his head until his mouth is almost on top of hers.

"When you're horny," he murmurs, kissing her. He figures it's okay to say something that crass because he's in the same boat. They really have to find an unlocked office immediately.

Or failing that...

"This one's open," Clark tells her, ignoring his guilt over breaking the lock, and barging inside. Sometimes he loves having powers.

He pulls her into the office, shuts the door behind them and walks backwards towards the couch, Lois following him. Sitting down with his legs spread, he can't help but push his hips upwards, smiling at her as she gazes down at him.

She licks her lips then straddles him, rubbing her crotch against his erection, pushing her tongue into his mouth hungrily. Kissing his face, sucking on his neck, crooning in his ear, "Oh Clark, you feel good. You feel so good."

"You too," he gasps, pushing her jacket off her shoulders and burying his mouth in her cleavage. It's as if they can't get enough of each other, and Clark knows he has to be careful with her, not hurt her, but he's finding it hard to be gentle. He just wants to rip her clothes off her and push himself inside her right now.

At least they're getting closer; Lois has shed her jacket, and both their shirts are unbuttoned. But wait, why is she climbing off him?

"Where are you--" Oh God. She's standing between his legs, bent towards him and undoing his fly, staring at his crotch as she tugs down his pants. He lifts himself up off the couch and helps her by pushing down his boxer shorts as well. The only other person who's seen him in this state is Lana (and Lex that one time) and he hopes she likes what she sees.

"Oh," she sighs, her mouth falling open. "Oh Clark." She sinks to her knees in front of him and looks up into his eyes.

Directly in front of her face is his penis, standing up straight and rigid, leaking from the swollen tip, so ready to be inside her he can't help but whisper, "Please."

Mercifully she obliges, leaning in like she can't help herself, wrapping her hand around him and licking the head of his cock. He moans so loudly he thinks the entire Christmas party can probably hear him, and then she does it again. And again. Swirling her tongue around and around, suckling on it; her head sinking down, down, down, taking him inside her as far as she can.

He moves his hips as gently as possible, keeping his thrusts in time with Lois's bobbing head, the sounds she's making driving him crazy with lust. The way she moans even with her mouth stuffed full of his dick is so sexy, as are the sucking sounds she makes. His cock and her cheeks and chin are soaked in her saliva. Clark shifts forward in his seat so he's sitting up straight and he has more control over how hard he fucks her mouth. "Lois," he chants, staring at her gorgeous lips stretched around his cock, as he slides in and out of her, and she doesn't look like she feels like stopping so Clark just carries on.

When she looks up at him, her eyes full of love and desire, Clark shouts out something unintelligible, and orgasms, watching her the entire time as he fills up her mouth with come, some of it dribbling down her chin, her throat moving as she swallows the rest.

"Oh my God," he whispers, amazed, pulling her up so she can straddle him again and they can kiss. He licks all the stray semen from her face and kisses her passionately until he can't taste himself anymore. "That was incredible."

Lois is nodding, pleased with herself. "I'm glad you think so."

Clark wants more. He peels off Lois's shirt, unhooks her bra and flings it away, then lifts her up and lays her down on the couch on her back. She wriggles out of her pants and panties as Clark sheds the remainder of his clothes, and she stares at his cock some more.

"What?" he asks, looking down at himself.

"You're still--" she whispers, shocked, happy. "Wow, Smallville. You're a real natural at this."

Clark clears his throat, hoping he doesn't seem like too much of a freak. He'd forgotten that human males need a bit of time to recover from their orgasms, but really, it's not like he's in the mood to fake being too tired to keep having sex. She's the sexiest woman he's ever known in his life and he wants to -- he wants to do a lot of things to her. Heck, he wants her to do a lot of things to him.

Reclining on the couch, naked, bathed in moonlight, Lois looks like something out of a painting. Clark wishes he had a camera. "Swivel round," he says to her, dropping to his knees. "It's my turn." She moves around until she's facing him and Clark is kneeling between her legs. He strokes her pubic hair -- dark, curly, soft -- with his thumb and gazes with fascination at her vagina. Before he tastes her he looks up into her eyes to find her staring at him. He smiles then leans down and kisses her glistening lips, licks her several times, savoring the salty sweet flavor of her and the moaning from above. "You taste amazing," he grunts, pushing his tongue inside her and rubbing her clitoris with his thumb.

She's crying out for him, her ecstasy the ultimate impetus to keep sucking and licking her. And it's cheating and he shouldn't but what's the point of having superpowers if you can't occasionally use them to pleasure the woman you love? He slips two fingers inside the slippery cave of her vagina, fucks her with them, and wiggles his tongue against her clitoris so fast it makes her buck against his mouth, wail helplessly, and come so hard her body doesn't stop shuddering for a number of minutes.

"What did you do!" she's gasping, but instead of answering her, Clark shifts her around on the couch and climbing up, between her legs, moves himself into position. He wants to push his cock into her now, he's desperate to do it, but there's one small problem.

"Do we have a condom?" he asks her, reaching down between them, taking hold of himself and massaging her clit with the head of his penis.

Lois shakes her head. "Christ, you're kidding me. What are we going to do?"

"It's okay," Clark says, coming up with a plan. He starts scanning the room, and when he has no luck there he looks through the walls and inspects the pockets of the men at the party. Bingo. He gets up, dashes out of the room, down the corridor, into the bar, and, ignoring his guilt because it's for an excellent cause, he steals a condom from the back pocket of the jeans of the man he'd spotted, dashes out of the bar, down the corridor, into their office, and is back between Lois's legs, ripping open the condom packet with his teeth before she even notices he'd gone.

"What the hell?" Lois is saying with a confused frown. "That was weird. Did you feel that rush of wind? Wait, where did you get that?"

Clark rolls the condom down over his cock, hard, throbbing and ready. "I had one with me all along," he pants out, not bothering to make his lie particularly convincing. Sliding inside her with a shuddery sigh, kissing away her questions, Clark has never known bliss like this. "Lois, God _Lois_."

It's worked, she's forgotten about her questions, she just smiles up at him and holds onto his face as he thrusts into her. They kiss and lick each other's mouths, then Clark lifts her up with him and changes position, so he's sitting on the couch and Lois is straddling him, bouncing up and down on his cock slowly. This way Clark can feel her fantastically full breasts rubbing against his chest, and he can hold onto her round, perfect ass in his hands, loving the way she feels, loving being inside her, loving her.

"I could do this forever," Clark tells her, sliding his hands up her back, pulling her in close so he can kiss her passionately.

Lois keeps riding him and kissing him, "I hope you do," she replies. "This feels so..." She leans back in his arms so he can look at her, bend his head down and suck on one of her nipples.

It feels better than good, Clark thinks. "This feels right," he says, another kiss, thrusting up harder, faster. "It feels right."

"Yessss," she hisses. "It feels right."

"Like we're supposed to be together," he pants, and as she slams herself down on him Clark groans loudly. "Lois, I'm gonna come--"

"-- Ah -- me too--"

As his orgasm bursts through him, Lois throws her head back, and they both cry out, coming at the same time, their wet bodies sliding against each other as they continue to move, fucking joyously through the spikes of pleasure that feel like they'll never stop.

Clinging on to her for long minutes afterwards, breathing hard, cooling down slowly, the only words he can say are I love you.

They get dressed with smiles on their faces, screw their noses up at the soiled couch, slink out of the office guiltily, tip toe past the bar and into the elevator, all without being spotted. Until they reach the ground floor that is, where they come face to face with Jimmy, who's waiting for a lift back up to the party. He narrows his eyes at them, looks them up and down suspiciously, then his face breaks into an enormous, delighted grin. Nodding happily, he says, "Awesome. Chloe totally owes me twenty bucks." Slinking past him, giggling like teenagers, they jump in a taxi and go to Lois's place.

They don't sleep a wink that night.


End file.
